Offerings
by SambaShopoholic
Summary: April is left confused about the reaction of the turtles to an offering made to the Hamato family shrine.


A/N: So the muse hit me between the eyes with this one and I only hope I did it some semblance of justice. I took some license from something else I had read about making offerings to family shrines at the New Year for good luck and other such hopes. I apologize for its lack of accuracy.

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, otherwise I own nothing, especially not the turtles.

* * *

 **Offerings**

April bounded over the turnstiles, excited to spend her first New Year celebration with the turtles. But instead of a boisterous welcome she was met with silence in the lair. "Guys?" she asked to the empty room. Nothing. "Huh, Where is everyone?" "Welcome April." The girl nearly jumped out of her skin as her Sensei materialized out of thin air next to her. Recovering quickly she beamed up at Master Splinter, giving him a formal bow. "Hi Sensei. Happy New Year!" "Happy New Year to you as well, April," Splinter returned with a lowering of his head. "Thank you for joining us this evening." "It's my honor, Sensei, but where are the guys?" She searched the room with her eyes again for the turtles she loved but still no sign of them. "They are in the dojo. They wanted to make a separate offering this year." "Oh." April turned towards the dojo door. "May I go in? I don't want to interrupt." Splinter smiled. "I don't see why not".

April slid the door to the dojo back as quietly as she could, though expecting 4 pairs of eyes to turn to her instantly. But as she entered the dojo on cat's feet after closing the door, not one of the four boys gave any indication that they sensed another presence in the room. In fact, it was nearly just as silent as the common room except for Leo's voice, murmuring something April couldn't quite make out. Suddenly April felt very exposed and the thought that she was intruding on something and that she need to move. Now. Without many choices, she snuck over to the tree and hid behind it, hoping against all hope that she hadn't been heard by the ninjas current kneeling before the family shrine. Leo's murmuring was no clearer, though she could tell it was in Japanese and she couldn't help but think that maybe…were they praying?

Studying them, more strange details stood out. Mikey was clutching what looked like a bowl to his chest, Raph looked like he was doing everything in his power to hold his breath and be perfectly still. Hang on; Donnie's shoulders were shaking…like he was…

No. Sure, New Year's was supposed to be a time to reflect on the passing year and look forward to the future but now the silence in the room had flooded her mind and she could sense what the boys were feeling and it was overwhelming. Clenching her eyes closed with her back to the tree, her breath left her in a rush. Grief. It was sadness and grief and a tiny undercurrent of guilt weaving its way through the room into her heart; making it clench in her chest, forcing the air from her lungs. But why? Why are they so sad? She just couldn't make sense of it all. Had something happened that they hadn't told her about?

Leo's murmuring stopped. And April felt the guilt and the sadness start to ebb away. She peeked around the tree again. They were all standing now and as she watched, Mikey moved to place what he was holding on the altar to the right of the formal picture of the Hamato family. A sting of sadness ran through her mind again. Ugh what was happening? Why on what was supposed to be a happy day did they all feel this way? Donnie wiped his eyes as Mikey stepped back into line. They all bowed and with the movement she noticed that all four masks were darker along the bottom edge, like they were wet.

They had been crying. Even Raph. Even more perplexing was that he made no move to try and hide it either. What had they witnessed? What on Earth could possibly make Raphael cry openly in front of his brothers? Her view of the altar was blocked. She craned her neck to look but the boys took a collective breath and the sadness disappeared from the room. April breathed a silent sigh of relief from being freed from that soul wrenching grief. Well, all but a little. "Come on guys, April and Casey will be here soon," Leo said as he ushered Donnie out of the dojo. So she had gone unnoticed. But that small victory was marred by what she had seen.

Raph had also turned to go but Mikey was still transfixed by what he had placed on the altar. Raph noticed Mikey hadn't moved and in a move that surprised April yet again, wrapped Mikey in a bear hug. "I'm sorry I made you guys sad." Mikey said into Raph's shoulder. "I just thought…" the rest of his sentence was silenced by a muffled sob. "It was a great idea, Mikey." Raphael squeezed his little brother tighter and patted his shell. "You did good, little brother." Mikey sniffed and smiled back at his big brother. Raph released him and Mikey wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Ok then, let's get this party started! Booyakasha!" and with that the rest of sadness and the brothers were gone.

As soon as she thought it was safe, April crept out from behind the tree and looked upon the offering the boys had made. Everything seemed to be perfectly traditional… except in the last bowl Mikey had placed. In it was something that confused April absolutely and completely in its ability to produce such a reaction from her dear friends. But she'd never dare ask about its significance.

In the bowl was 4 slices of cucumber.


End file.
